Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $8x+7$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $8x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $x$ and the factors of $7$ are $1$ and $7$ The greatest common factor of $8x$ and $7$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $8x + 7$.